


Continue?

by 131DI



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Premature Ejaculation, i wrote this in 2012, maybe some day I'll actually post fresh content on here huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/131DI/pseuds/131DI
Summary: It’s Felix and Calhoun’s first time going all the way, and things don’t go 100% smoothly.





	Continue?

Despite his diminutive size and cutesy appearance, Fix-It Felix, Jr. was a very confident individual. He loved his job, had a great reputation both in and outside of his game, and had the pleasure of knowing some of the finest folks the arcade had to offer. Now that things were largely back to normal, he was quite a happy man, and that was no more obvious than when he was with the sergeant.

Tamora Calhoun was, quite frankly, a stunning piece of high-tech programming. Tough, strong, equally as confident, skilled, gorgeous, deadly- and so many other qualities. She could make her troopers quake in their boots, and even the most hardcore of the Mortal Kombat fighters seemed to steer clear when she was in a bad mood. Felix’s heart fluttered like a little bird every time he saw her at the gate, her rifle stowed away on her back, and a satisfied but fatigued smile on her face. She bid a curt farewell to her troops, then joined Felix at the inner barrier leading to Game Central Station.

“Right on time, as always,” she said, cocking her hips.

“I’d never be late,” replied Felix proudly. “Not for such a lovely gal.”

Calhoun’s grin widened. “I hope you’re ready for a little change in the usual.”

Felix faltered. “Change?”

She motioned for him to follow as she headed straight for the portal to Tapper’s. She brought a hand to her chin, seeming to mull some thoughts around in her head before speaking again.

“Feeling like something a little…”

“…more?” Felix cautiously finished her sentence.

Calhoun kneeled to his height. “Mhm. I need a little TLC, soldier.”

TLC? _Oh my stars._

“But I haven’t had time to really pursue it till today. No hours tomorrow. Holidays.”

Felix’s stomach flip-flopped. 

“I can fix that,” he said sweetly.

The sergeant planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips. Oh, Felix loved it when they kissed. Her mouth was hot, but her face was slightly chilled, and she smelled faintly of burnt metal and ozone.

“How about the penthouse tonight?” Felix offered after they broke apart. “It’s pretty cozy, though you might have to duck through the door…”

“Roger that,” Calhoun said in a low voice by Felix’s ear. She kissed his cheek, then stood up straight. “Get it moving, soldier. I’ll bring a few drinks. See what Tapper’s got in the back store room that’s a little more special.”

“Yes ma’am!” Felix nodded enthusiastically.

As soon as Calhoun was out of his sight, he whirled on the spot and pumped his fist into the air. He practically clicked the heels of his boots as he headed towards his home game, head buzzing with excitement.

“Well aren’t you in a good mood!”

A few of the Nicelanders were at the mouth of the portal. Mary waved politely.

“I’ve got a special somethin’ going on tonight,” Felix explained, rocking happily on his feet.

“Oh my, a date with the sergeant?”

Felix blushed. “Oh, yes.”

“Well, how about I make the two of you a nice, fresh pie? She does like pie, doesn’t she?” Mary clasped her hands together and smiled. She did love her baking, and was always ready to supply the handyman she adored with more pastry sweets.

“She sure does,” said Felix.

“How does strawberry-rhubarb sound?”

His mouth was practically watering. “Delicious, Mary. Thank you very much.”

The tiny train pulled in, and the waiting parties boarded in a blocky, orderly fashion. Felix barely registered the jerky movements of his neighbors, but since his interactions with Tamora, he noticed the little things more and more. He tended not to fall into the same 8-bit movements as often, only lapsing into it when he was cross with someone or something, and that was rare enough as things were. He moved more fluidly, as did Ralph, an odd inconsistency that they’d both taken on over the years. Maybe it was because they were the main characters, but Felix tried not to think too hard on the subject. There were all sorts of bizarre questions one could come up with if they stewed on the matter for too long.

It was always nighttime in Niceland. Tiny pixel stars dotted the black expanse above and around them, with a few splashed around the glass screen to the north. Though the dark wasn’t exactly helpful while he was actually working on real repairs, and not doing his job during game hours, he rather liked it. The street lamps and other lighting around the game world made it feel comfortable and homey, and he liked keeping the light bulbs changed and candles lit. He just hoped the same atmosphere would be welcoming enough for the sergeant. She was used to the dark, but a whole different kind of dark. Hero’s Duty was dulled, lifeless, sharp, and unwelcoming. No sunlight made its way past the stormy clouds, and there was no screen for the light of the arcade to shine through.

Whatever the case, Felix would be sure to make it welcoming.

-

Fix-It Felix, Jr. _was_ a very confident man, but that being said, sergeant Tamora Calhoun intimidated the ever-living daylights out of him. He would hesitate at times, just like everyone else, but his positive ‘can-do’ attitude kept him going even during dire situations. Said attitude was only just keeping him afloat now, however, as he waited by the tracks behind the apartment complex. A familiar crackling sound of jets announced Tamora’s arrival, as she seemed to prefer using her cruiser to the tiny train cars. Fair enough, Felix thought. Poor Ralph barely fit in them, and Tamora was almost his height, so it was no doubt for the better.

“Evenin’ Miss Calhoun,” said Felix politely. He went to remove his hat, but was scooped up off the platform before he got the chance. Tamora eyed him like a fox would eye its prey, and Felix gulped. When she had that look, there were plans going on in her head… and he couldn’t wait to find out what she had in mind.

Skipping the steps and the elevator entirely, Tamora landed the cruiser on the penthouse’s balcony, allowing Felix to disembark. She followed shortly after, folding up the sleek black board and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Time’s a wasting.”

“Why the rush?” asked Felix. “We both know the arcade’s closed tomorrow. We’ve got all the time in the world!”

Tamora set the cruiser down at the far end of the room, resting it carefully against the wall. “Because my patience only lasts so long.”

Oh. It wasn’t a spur of the moment decision- she’d been waiting to get him alone like this. Goodness, the sergeant sure liked to move fast. But, Felix conceded, whatever the sergeant wanted to do, he’d happily comply. He’d be a dead liar if he said he wasn’t looking forward to whenever this night decided to show.

“I hope it wasn’t too long of a wait,” said Felix in a sort of half-apology. “I didn’t know if you’d need more time, or…”

Tamora waved it off and approached him briskly, that fox-like smile never leaving her face. Without warning, she picked him up and easily held him at eye level, then pushed him into the wall.

“Miss Calhoun!” Felix stammered, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks.

“Yes, Fix-It?”

She pushed the bill of his cap up and away from his face, then captured his mouth in a firm kiss. Felix made a small noise of surprise before gently grabbing the back of Tamora’s head and cupping her jaw. There was a trace of what tasted like whiskey on her tongue. Perhaps she’d had a shot before leaving Tapper’s? Whatever the case, Felix made no objection. He happily kissed her again and again, moving away from her mouth to her neck, pausing only to take a breath. Out of her suit, the metallic scent that lingered earlier was nowhere to be found, instead replaced by her natural scent. It wasn’t flowery or frilly, but natural, and whatever that was, he loved it. Taking advantage of the position she’d provided him with, Felix crossed his legs behind her back, pulling her whole body forward.

“Well look at you,” said Tamora, her voice low. “Not so innocent after all.”

“Pardon my boldness, Miss Calhoun. You have quite the effect on me.”

“If we’re going to do this, you can call me Tamora from now on.”

“All right,” Felix agreed. “Tamora it is.”

Tamora unbuttoned the top of his blue work shirt and planted a kiss on his collarbone, making him shiver. Her lips were cool against his flushed skin, and he inhaled sharply at the change in temperature.

“Givin’ you the honey glows, soldier?”

She set her palm over the crotch of his jeans, sliding her fingers along the bump that was trying to make itself known.

“Somethin’ awful,” said Felix quietly, arching his body to rub against her.

She pulled him away from the wall, humorously tossing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His hat went fluttering to the floor, and he made a half-hearted attempt to grab it as she took him through the door that led to the penthouse’s modern bedroom. Nobody had really used the room for anything other than a last-minute sleeping area after a party, but it was free of dust or miscellaneous items that would have otherwise made it seem shabby. The Nicelanders kept the place in top shape. Felix was grateful that it was so presentable for tonight, and would make sure to doubly thank them when they next saw each other.

Felix’s eyes were glued to Tamora’s figure the moment she put him down. Her shoulders were muscled but not broad, her waist tapered, and her hips… he sighed and set his chin in his palm. Her hips were utterly delightful. The way her belt and her cargo pants rested on the widest portion of them, and the curve of her backside– Felix shivered and crossed his legs. He almost couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“None of that now,” came Tamora’s voice, jarring him from his thoughts.

She uncrossed his thighs and went straight for his buckle, doing away with it and his zipper. Felix meanwhile removed his gloves and tossed them elsewhere, wanting the pleasure of touching the sergeant all over with bare hands. The moment she let go of his belt, he motioned for her to hold her arms above her head, and removed her olive drab top.

_Oh, mercy._

Tamora gave him a gentle push towards the bed until the back of his legs hit the edge, then pinned him down at the shoulder. Felix flinched, and Tamora removed her hand.

“Is that the spot?” she asked, her voice going soft.

Felix unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slipped it off, revealing a neat diagonal rise of scar tissue on his upper left arm - the only part of himself he’d never been able to fix. A cy-bug inflicted the mark back in Sugar Rush, and though he tried, the scar would not disappear. The consequences of being injured outside of your home game.

“You showed some real moxie back there,” said Tamora. She leaned down and gently kissed the scar.

“Couldn’t let those bugs chew you up.”

Tamora responded this time with another kiss, which Felix returned enthusiastically. Doubly so once he felt one of her hands on his erection, squeezing it just right. Her thumb rubbed the ridge of its head, spreading the clear fluid over his tip.

Things escalated quickly after that first intimate touch. They kicked off their boots and peeled the rest of their clothes away until only their underwear remained, and Felix took the time to give Tamora a good, long look. His eyes lingered on her flat stomach, watching the toned muscles move under her skin with fascination. As far as he could tell, there was nothing wrong with her, and there never would be. He, conversely, sported a small layer of fat over his own stomach. Maybe it was from eating all of those pies? Oh well. He couldn’t help his love for the treats.

But food was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment.

Felix was very tiny compared to most of the other men in the arcade. It was just how the programmers had put him together. He had no problem with his height, and nobody put him down for it, either, but Tamora was a stunningly tall woman, and now that his brain was finally catching up with this fact, it was running into complications.

“Uh… Tamora?”

“Mm?” she replied absently.

“How are we- I mean, how is- …this might not be as easy as we thought.”

She backed away from him, a strange look on her face.

“Lie down, I’ll show you.”

Tamora did as he commanded, though she never dropped her suspicious expression. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Felix straddled her stomach carefully, then pulled him into another kiss.

“And… see, this is nice and all, but…”

Felix reached behind him, holding on to Tamora’s shoulder to keep himself from toppling over. His outstretched hand barely touched the crux of her thighs.

“I can’t reach both ends of you at once,” said Felix finally, turning beet red.

Understanding dawned on Tamora’s face. “What about the other way? Maybe I can… I don’t know, curl forward, or something.”

Felix slipped off of her, settling on his knees between her thighs instead. Tamora attempted her solution, but even with her best curl, she could only reach the top of Felix’s head to kiss it uncertainly. She let out a held breath as she relaxed, looking rather frustrated.

“I hadn’t even… I mean, this was never a problem before, so I-” Felix cut himself off, covering his mouth. Bringing up any past relationships was always a faux pas. “But hold on, maybe I can-”

Tamora pulled him forward, setting him front-to-front on top of her. Her arms, warm and strong, wrapped around him comfortingly. Felix shut his eyes, happy to simply be there, even if it was a bit embarrassing using the sergeant’s rather… ample bosom as a pillow. She shifted underneath him, rubbing against his arousal in the worst and best possible ways. It was pinned between them, throbbing gently, and he wanted her to touch him again so badly-

“I think I’ve got it,” said Tamora suddenly.

“You do?”

“Yeah. Sit up straight.”

They both did, and Tamora undid the clasp of her bra, tossing it carelessly to the side. Felix might’ve preferred her hips, but the creamy skin of her chest was nothing to scoff at. Some scars from her line of work were scattered around, the most noticeable sitting on her collar bone. Even those were gorgeously detailed. Whoever programmed Tamora’s model must have had a field day.

“All right, lose the shorts.”

In his haste, Felix nearly tripped over himself, and he heard a small giggle from Tamora. He shot her a weak frown, then took his spot back on top of her, waiting for the next command. His insides twisted and the throbbing intensified when he saw her place her hands on her breasts and push them together.

“Okay. Try this.”

It was like someone had pushed the needle off of a spinning record.

“My- in your- but that’s…” Felix sputtered. “Really?”

“You wanna find a fix for this or not?”

Felix hesitated, but only for a moment. Grabbing the base of his shaft, he guided the tip between her breasts and pushed forward with his hips.

“Oh,” he gasped.

“See?” Tamora said, a cocky tone lacing her voice. “Now keep those hips moving.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His height allowed him to bend forward and place a smiling kiss on Tamora’s forehead, and he heard her chuckle appreciatively. Her hands wandered his body as he moved, stroking him, touching, pressing and even pinching (gently, of course), and Felix drew a shaky breath. Already he was feeling dizzy, his muscles tightening with pleasure. It’d been such a long time since anyone touched him like this, and now that it was sergeant Tamora Calhoun doing all of this touching, he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed.

“We’ll figure out other ways later, Fix-It. You’re smart, I know you can find something that works.”

She cupped the side of his face in her soft palm, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Felix pressed his face into her hand, kissing the center of it. The throbbing was a strong ache now, and every touch from the sergeant, every thrust against her breasts, felt twice as intense. His breath came out as ragged panting, and with a looming sense of dread he knew that this was going to end a lot sooner than either of them wanted.

“Tamora, I- I don’t think I can-” he said, pausing to bite back a moan. “I can’t- I’m going to-”

The coil in his belly snapped, and he came.

A heavy silence fell over them. Felix put his hands over his mouth, his mind desperately trying to piece together a proper apology. His face burned hot with shame, and he couldn’t bring himself to look Tamora in the eyes. It was bad enough seeing the sticky white splatters all over her neck.

“Pearls on the first night, Fix-It? You shouldn’t have,” she teased.

Felix choked back a humiliated noise and squeezed his eyes shut.

“…Felix?”

“I’m sorry,” he squeaked. “I didn’t… I tried to warn- I mean- it… I never-”

Tamora tilted his chin up to force him to look at her. Felix tried to look at something - anything - else, but she kept his eyes focused.

“At ease, soldier,” she said. “You think you’re the first man who’s gotten a little too excited?”

“No,” Felix mumbled. “But I wanted this to be special. You wanted TLC, and I-”

He glanced at her neck.

“I blew it.”

“Blew your load, maybe,” said Tamora, startling Felix with her vulgarity. “But not the whole night.”

A quick step into the penthouse’s bathroom cleared away the mess, though few words were exchanged. Tamora took hold of the bedspread’s corner and pulled the blankets down, sliding in between the sheets. Once Felix emerged from the doorway, still looking disheartened, she held her arms out for him. He embraced her, and she leaned them back against the pillows. They shared another kiss, slow and tender, and Tamora ran her free hand through Felix’s hair.

“Let’s slow it down a little, huh? Maybe I came on too strong.”

“That wasn’t the problem,” Felix admitted. “I liked it. I just think I’m a little… out of practice. It’s been a long time since I had a ladyfriend around here.”

“Then that means we’ll have to get you conditioned, won’t we?”

Felix set his head down on her chest once more, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. “Conditioned?”

“Only way to keep this from repeating itself is to make you relax. So, we’ll practice,” Tamora explained. She scratched affectionately at Felix’s head, as if he were a lap cat. “When you feel like you’re ready to try again, we will. I still need that TLC, soldier.”

“Practice,” Felix repeated. A smile crept back onto his face. “Practice sounds good.”

He’d never been happier for a day off at the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a kink meme prompt. God, do people still do those?


End file.
